The present invention relates to a camera and, more particularly, to a camera capable of taking a snapshot of a natural pose of a person or of a living animal.
A conventional camera has an objective lens disposed parallel to and on a front surface of a camera body. Therefore, when photographing a subject such as a person, the camera is directed to the subject.
The subject, however, becomes conscious of the camera willingly or unwillingly when facing the camera. Hence, it is not easy for the photographer to take a snap of the subject in its natural pose. A person who dislikes to be photographed, in particular, is likely to turn away or go away when merely watched by the camera. In this way it is rather difficult to take a good photograph.
Further, where an animal is to be photographed, the animal is likely to be surprised by light reflected from the lens of the camera and to flee away. Thus, the photographer has a difficulty in taking a photograph of a natural scenery.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a camera capable of photographing a subject without the need of directing the camera to the subject.